Swamp Thing (1990 TV Series)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Programs Swamp Thing was a live-action television series that aired from July, 1990 to May of 1993, spanning three seasons and a total of seventy-two episodes. The series starred Dick Durock as the eponymous Swamp Thing. Durock also played the character in the 1982 Swamp Thing movie, as well as its less successful sequel, Return of the Swamp Thing. It is unclear if the television series takes place in an alternate continuity from the films, but the emergence of a younger Anton Arcane (played by Mark Lindsay Chapman), suggests that the series is separate from that of the movies. Episodes Season One (22 episodes) * The Emerald Heart * The Living Image * The Death of Dr. Arcane * The Legend of the Swamp Maiden * Spirit of the Swamp * Blood Wind * Grotesquery * Natural Enemy * Treasure * New Acquaintance * Falco * From Beyond the Grave * The Shipment * Birth Marks * Dark Side of the Mirror * Silent Screams * Walk a Mile in My Shoots * The Watchers * The Hunt * Touch of Death * Tremors of the Heart * The Prometheus Parabola Season Two (11 episodes) * Night of the Dying * Love Lost * Mist Demeanor * A Nightmare on Jackson Street * Better Angels * Children of the Fool * A Jury of His Fears * Poisonous * Smoke and Mirrors * This Old House of Mayan * Sonata Season Three (39 episodes) * Dead and Married * Powers of Darkness * Special Request * What Goes Around, Comes Around, Comes Around * Fear Itself * Changes * Destiny * Tatania * Mirador's Brain * Lesser of Two Evils * Revalations * Easy Prey * The Handyman * Future Tense * Hide in the Night * Pay Day * The Return of LaRoche * Rites of Passage * Never Alone * A Most Bitter Pill * The Curse * Judgment Day * Eye of the Storm * Vendetta * The Hurting * The Burning Times * The Specter of Death * Cross-Fired * Patient Zero * The Chains of Forever * In the Beginning * Brotherly Love * An Eye for an Eye * Yo Ho Ho * Heart of Stone * Romancing Arcane * Swamp of Dreams * Heart of the Mantis * That's a Wrap Notes * Series aired at 10:30 pm on the USA Network from 1990-1993. * The short-lived Swamp Thing animated series first aired on April 20th, 1991, following the season one episode of the live-action series, "The Prometheus Parabola", which aired on April 5th. The final episode of the animated series aired on May 18th of that same year, prior to production of season two of the live-action series. Although the programs aired at different times, the Swamp Thing still holds the distinction of being the only DC Comics character-specific franchise to have two television programs in production simultaneously. * Early episodes were filmed at Universal Studios, Orlando, Florida. * The character of eleven-year-old Jim Kipp proved to be very unpopular with audiences, and he was soon replaced with his older stepbrother, Will. Recommendations See also External Links * * Swamp Thing at DCDP * * Swamp Thing at Wikipedia * * * * Category:Programs Category:USA Network Category:MCA Category:BBK Productions